


Saving Maine

by Arix



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Ereri cuteness, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hella snow, I'm Bad At Tagging, Levi is secretly really caring, M/M, Small Towns, Snowyness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Writer!Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arix/pseuds/Arix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Eren wanted to do was get away. He just wanted to disappear. He needed to get away. But he never expected to fall in love. <br/>All Levi wanted was peace and quiet. To live a simple life running his small bookstore. To live a life with his only friends being the three he had grown up with. But he never would have guessed a green eyed brat could change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Maine

**Author's Note:**

> So I've started a new story. And I can't promise regular updates but I hope you all enjoy

Small towns. The smaller the town the tighter the community. With a small community comes the unspoken rules. These rules although not law or even talked about are important. If you break a rule you are shunned and treated like an outsider. At least until you can regain trust. These rules, of course, are unknown to newcomers and big city people. Tourists often press the boundaries of the rules and test the patience of the residents.  
In small towns everyone knows everyone. Because of that newcomers are often left to the outside( at least until they prove themselves worthy of being in the innercircles of the town). The word of new people often brings loads of gossip. The townspeople often tend to gossip quite a bit(especially about things considered taboo) which means that when someone new moves into town all other gossip goes to a halt. 

it is often hard for a newcomer to find their place in the community. 

~

Levi turned the page of his novel. His grey eyes scanned over the old worn words that told his favorite story. The old worn pages were creased and some were even torn from all of the use. The spine of the book had been broken years ago after he had first gotten the book.  
The bell on the door chimed alerting him to a customer. He chose to ignore it and keep reading his book. The October chill was setting in. Snow would soon be starting to fall.  
“Have you heard?” He could hear the smile in the deep voice.  
“What? That the snow is coming? Or maybe you’ve finally been able to take a shit?” A huff came from the tall blond.  
“No, I’m serious. Have you heard the news?” The man leaned toward Levi.  
“Last bit of gossip I heard was that Pixis was hiring and that in itself is a miracle. Or that Petra and Auruo were fighting again.” Levi looked at the page number and carefully closed his book, finally looking up at the man. “But last I checked you were never one to gossip, Erwin.”  
The said man smiled and his knowing blue eyes shone,” Someone new is moving into town.”  
Levi looked up at him and scowled,” wonderful.” He spat bitterly. “Another poor soul to get stuck out here in the middle of butt-fuck, Maine, with.”  
“Eloquent as always, Levi, you never change.” Erwin gave a small laugh.  
“I’m serious, Eyebrows, I wish i could’ve gotten out here as soon as I was out of highschool.”  
“Come on, it’s not that bad,” Erwin shrugged and gave Levi a lopsided smile. “He’s moving into the house down the street from Hanji. Paid for it with cash, of course. And Petra is offering him a job at the coffee shop. Heard he’s from down South” That made Levi stop.  
“South as in, in Maine south or…?” Levi did not finish.  
“As in south of the states. Somewhere around the Midd-west.” Erwin gave Levi a grin.  
“That sounds suspicious,” he did not give more into Erwin’s prodding. If you got Levi interested(which surprisingly was not difficult despite his standoffishness) you could not get him to stop being interested.  
“That it does indeed.” Erwin did not supply more. “He rolled into town last night.” Levi did not rise to the bait.  
“Don’t you have somewhere to be? I have a job to do.” Erwin laughed.  
“I thought you would want to get lunch with me.” Levi rolled his eyes but moved from behind the counter and grabbed his coat. As Erwin led him out to the waiting cold he placed the sign reading,” be back soon” on the window and locked up the store.  
They made their way down the street to get to the small cafe that they frequented. The cold bit into Levi’s hands as he shoved them into his pockets. Of course it would start snowing soon, which meant he had to start dressing in more layers and bring out his heavy coat.  
The small bell rang as the two stepped into the cafe. “Welcome!” Petra called from behind the counter.  
“Good afternoon, Petra,” Erwin smiled as he came up to the counter.  
Well, look what the cat dragged in.” She smiled as she cleaned the counter,” Well what can I get you two boys today?”  
“The usual,” Levi shrugged.  
“same here.”  
“Alright, you two just go sit down and I’ll have that out in a second.” Petra nodded as the two went to go take their usual seat at a booth situated in the corner.  
“What do you think he moved here for?” Erwin asked.  
“How the hell should I know.” Levi groused. He prefered the silence.  
Levi knew Erwin was just trying to get him interested enough to talk to Hanji about it. Not that Hanji would not talk to him about the new information that had recently made its way into Trost. Knowing Hanji she probably already knew the poor brat and was pestering him.  
"Here you go," Petra set their food down onto the table in front of them. "Have you guys heard? I kinda feel sorry for the kid. I mean he's fresh out of college and he's all alone. I've never seen a wandering soul like him."  
"Wandering soul?" Erwin's blue eyes stared up at Petra.  
"Yup, he's another one of those I-gotta-go-away cases. Showed up with no furniture. Just enough clothes to last him a week, a car, and loads of cash. He wouldn't a left a paper trail on his way here and he damn sure made it so he was hard to find. He's starting over. Never seen anything this severe."  
"So he ran away?" Levi was not so sure he believed the story completely.  
"More like wanted to disappear." Erwin nodded.  
"So why'd you give him the job?" Petra shrugged.  
"Everyone needs a little something to get them going. He looked like he just needed to get away. When he waltzed in here looking for some food and askin where they sell furniture, I thought he just needed for something to go right. Plus," Petra smiled," I need the help."  
Levi and Erwin noddd as Petra went back to behind the counter.  
After that lunch was uneventful. They sat in the peaceful silence Levi loved and she their food while a few seniors from the local highschool miles in and out with their lunches.  
Levi went back to the small bookstore and waited for Nifa to show up. Of course no one came in. He rarely got any customers around fall. Just the regulars (which he never understood how someone could regular a bookstore). He read and made tea. And read. That's all he ever did. Read.  
Around 5:30 Nifa walked in all bundled in coats and scarves. "I'm here boss." Levi grunted as a reply and turned another page in his book. “How busy were we?” she set her backpack down behind the counter and waited for Levi to get up.  
“About as busy as we get this time of year. We should start getting people in more when the snow starts.” Levi closed his book and stood. He moved to in front of the counter. “If no one comes in by seven you can close up early.” He turned and stopped at the door shrugging his coat back on. “Actually, scratch that, close up at seven. You have a game tomorrow.” She smiled and nodded wishing him a good night.  
Levi trudged outside. Soon he wouldn’t be able to walk home. He'd have to put chains on his shitty tires and pay for gas.  
It's not like Levi couldn't afford gas. It was just the fact that he had to spend money he could use to buy food or maybe a small trip south. He was more annoyed than worried.  
Levi's mind drifted as he walked. He of course was more focused on how many episodes of Bones he could watch, when he ran into someone. That someone being an annoying someone.  
“Hey, Levi!” They grinned giving him a big hug. “I haven't heard from you all day! I was beginning to think you were mad at me!”  
“Hi, Hanji.” Levi answered trying to squeeze out of the embrace.  
“Have you heard?” They asked with excitement laced through every word.  
“About the brat? Yeah kinda hard not to.” Levi shrugged.  
“He's so cute! I helped him move in earlier! He's so sweet too! You should meet him sometime! He's coming for dinner at my house tomorrow, you should come too!”Levi rolled his eyes.  
“Sorry, shitty glasses, I can't.”  
“Can't or won't?”  
“Tch. I can't. I have to be somewhere else.” Levi watched his feet as he walked.  
“That's too bad! I'll tell him you said ‘hi’”.  
Levi gave a wave to Hanji as he turned the corner and kept walking. He'd miss this. Walking was something he enjoyed. It gave him time to think without having to speak with anyone else. And Levi valued silence. Silence was beautiful. You weren't expected to make any conversation. Small talk wasn't needed and you weren't having to fear disappointing people or being rejected. Silence is golden.  
Levi trudged up to the steps of his house and unlocked the door. He stepped into the entry hall. The space wasn't really personalized. Just cozy looking. He had a few photos from his photography days. The hardwood floors beneath him were bland with only the from rug where Levi took his boots off and placed his Jacket on its hook. Everything had a place, no exception. Levi shuffled his way into the kitchen and started dinner. Not anything extravagant just simple pasta and spaghetti sauce. Not like he was good at cooking either. He cooked for sustenance not taste. once he finished cooking he sat himself on the couch with his dinner and a glass of wine and turned on Bones.  
He made it through probably half an episode before the phone rang. He slid off the couch setting his empty plate on the coffee table before answering.  
“Levi.” He answered.  
“This is, Brzenska.” Oh. Her.  
“What did you want?” He and Rico didn't exactly get along well, which meant something was going on.  
“I hope you don't mind but Erwin told me you'd be able to help me with a client.” Of course he did.  
“So?”  
“You're getting paid and I'll get you tea from Petra's before and after the job.” Bribery was never a good sign. Especially with Rico.  
“What's the job?” And Erwin said he would do it. It was unlike Levi to say no if Erwin said yes. It was nothing big, just that Levi practically owed Erwin his life.  
“Just shipping a few things and putting stuff together. The client won't even be there. But Hanji will oversee it.” Levi sighed. He was getting a headache.  
“Why can't shitty glasses do it?”  
“You and I both know that's not a good idea. She's just telling us where to put the furniture were setting up.”  
“When?” Levi sighed.  
“Tomorrow. Were going to leave around six so I hope Gunther can pick up extra hours at the store while you and I take the trailer. You should be able to make it to the volleyball game.” Of fucking course it was an all day thing.  
“Fine,” Levi groused. “I'll do the shitty job.”  
“Thanks, Levi.” And she hung up.  
With a pounding headache and an aching leg, which promised snow, Levi grudgingly cleaned the kitchen and washed the dishes. He finished another two episodes on Netflix and climbed into bed. If insomnia bothered him he'd take a shower and maybe watch a few more episodes, but for now he'd try to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Any criticism is welcomed unless you're going to be an ass about it.  
> Comments kick my ass into gear.  
> Thank you for reading  
> If you read I love you  
> And chapters will be longer in the future


End file.
